


Observez le ciel.

by Photoshop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Before Story, Français, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: Hé, là. J'ai traduit ceci en utilisant un traducteur car il était assez long. Il peut y avoir beaucoup de fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe. Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez cela, et que vous vous sentirez libre de me donner un critisme conséquent. L'histoire parle de Connor avant le début du jeu.





	Observez le ciel.

La première fois qu'il se souvenait de choses, il se rappelait qu'il faisait froid. Très froid. Bright, et l'air sentait comme s'il avait été stérilisé par une certaine forme de système de conditionnement d'air de purification. En regardant autour de lui, en voyant des gens debout au-dessus de lui. Le facteur d'intimidation. Les quelques visages qu'il pouvait à distance se rappeler en détail étaient soit brouillés au point qu'il ne pouvait pas les analyser, ou il ne pouvait pas faire une connexion de serveur à la base de données des citoyens.

Fermant les yeux alors que le froid le submergeait, il a commencé à exécuter des diagnostics - ce que ses programmes ont forcé automatiquement à chaque démarrage. C'était simplement sa façon de ressentir des blessures ou de l'inconfort. Apprendre son environnement par le toucher sensoriel, sentir où il était. Il était allongé sur le dos, contre le métal. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, clignant des yeux. Nageant que les gens qui se tenaient au-dessus de lui voulaient qu'il s'asseye ou fasse quelque chose, il l'a fait.

C'était la première fois qu'il a vu lui-même. En regardant le miroir, des gens de l'autre côté se sont regardés. Il était vêtu d'un gris clair, chemise, avec un short noir. Autre que cela, il n'avait rien sur. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noisette, la peau pâle. La seule indication de quelque forme d'identification que ce soit était sa chemise et son poignet. Sa chemise, portant le numéro RK800, et son poignet, qui portait le mot "PROTOTYPE", ont brûlé. Il regarda une seconde, avant de regarder autour de lui à nouveau.

Les gens en long manteau blanc, chacun ayant, "CYBERLIFE", imprimé soigneusement sur la poche gauche du sein. Leurs visages montrent un mélange de plaisir, de soulagement et de peur. Il a analysé l'un d'entre eux. Courtney. À l'âge de vingt-cinq. Designer chez Cyberlife. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois - dur. Un des ouvriers n'a pas très bien réagi à la petite action.

“Pourquoi avait-il le faire? Nous l'avons conçu pour être parfait, alors pourquoi est-il clignote autant? Quelqu'un m'a apporté une lampe de poche”, a-t-il craché, regardant St Connor alors qu'il s'agrippait un peu le menton, étincelant une lumière dans les yeux, gravement agacé. "Bon sang”, cria - t-il en se retirant, regardant l'armada ou les designers et techniciens qui l'entouraient. "Pourquoi est-il conçu avec un système AX400 pour ses yeux?!”

Quelques recula et s'étaient tus. Connor était censé être conçu pour être parfait, mais quand il introduisait des informations, il avait le même bug qu'un AX400 avec ses yeux. La Perfection partie, Jais ne semblait pas être heureux. Il claqua sa lampe de poche vers le bas comme il l'a poussé. Quelques-uns soupirent, mais une dame vint voir Connor, à moitié le regardant.

"Lève-toi et habille-toi avec ça”, dit-elle en mettant un uniforme sur sa table. Un pantalon noir, un bouton blanc, une cravate, un manteau avec son nom cousu dedans, et une partie claire sur son bras droit. Il était confus à ce moment-là car il a obtenu sur les vêtements, en s'assurant qu'il serait parfaitement en bas avant de mettre ses chaussures, et debout. Il se tenait à six pieds, il a vu de son reflet.

Quelques personnes applaudissaient le fait qu'il pouvait se tenir debout et hocher la tête, même s'habiller. Que leur prototype marchait. Nous le tapotons même sur le dos comme un travail bien fait, à qui Connor s'est retourné comme s'ils essayaient d'attirer son attention - quelque chose qu'il était programmé pour faire à des touches comme ça. Quelques-uns ont ri de ce fait pendant que Courtney souriait, s'éloignant. Elle revient plus tard avec une arme, la remettant à Connor. “C'est pour ta mission. Suivez-moi, nous partons pour la présentation, maintenant,” était tout ce qu'elle a dit avant Connor a pris l'Arme, la mettant dans un étui sur son côté. Il l'a suivie, calmement.

Courtney est descendue dans un garage comme area, allant vers une voiture semi-automatique, avant de la déverrouiller. Elle ouvrit la porte à Connor, le poussant à prendre le siège passager, ce qu'il fit. Assis, il a fait une analyse rapide de la voiture, lecture sur ce qu'il était. Un des derniers ajouts de Cyberlife à une série de voitures. Semi-programme contrôlé. Pas complètement auto-conduite, mais au point où un conducteur pourrait prendre leurs mains hors du volant pour un bon cinq minutes et jouer sur leur main moitié dispositifs ou quelque chose dans le même sens. Assez spacieux malgré le petit design. Courtney a une photo de fille pendue à son miroir. Il a arnaqué. La célébrité qu'elle doit avoir aimé comme beaucoup de chansons qui ont été écrites par la dame dans l'image. Courtney va sur le côté, à moitié souriante comme elle l'a fait.

Le trajet s'est déroulé sans incident, la voiture s'est arrêtée et en une demi-heure environ, ils se trouvaient dans un stade comme un bâtiment de présentation. Beaucoup de gens ont été là. En fait, Connor a fait un scan du Corbeau pour voir combien. Le public était par milliers. Courtney marchait avec lui à l'entrée arrière, afin d'éviter les paparazzi. C'est là que les choses ont commencé à avoir plus de sens pour Connor. Il était présenté au public comme la dernière invention de Cyberlife. De leur mieux. Il. Courtney soupira en réparant son maquillage. "RK800. Cette présentation prendra environ une demi-heure, après cela, Cyberlife va vous assigner un nouveau partenaire pour votre premier cas. Vous avez été de faire quelque chose pour résoudre une affaire. Vous êtes l'avenir de Cyberlife. Nous avons installé un programme en vous, appelé Amanda. Nous pouvons suivre vos progrès à travers elle, et ainsi de suite. Cela ne vous prendra une demi-heure. Votre nouveau partenaire S'appelle le lieutenant Hank Anderson. Quand vous le rencontrerez, vous ne prendrez plus les ordres de personne d'autre que lui. Maintenant, suivez-moi.”

Connor écoutait chaque mot qu'elle disait, commençant à faire un scan sur la base de données des citoyens des États-Unis d'Amérique. Il est venu avec quelques résultats pour les gens dans la profession de détective travail, mais finalement, il savait Hank Anderson qui serait son - par l'état et la ville. Il marchait derrière elle, debout à côté de lui. Elle a commencé à présenter.

“Bonjour à tous! Mon nom est Courtney! Ici RK800! Comme vous vous en souvenez peut-être si vous suivez de près la production de Cyberlife, nous avons récemment sorti un modèle appelé RK200. Maintenant, nous avons fait sauter quelques modèles, comme ce modèle est tellement avancé! Nous l'avons programmé pour qu'il soit bien meilleur, plus rapide, et qu'il puisse prendre des balles dans la poitrine et continuer à courir! Il peut être découpé et battu et encore, continuez! Nous l'avons rendu si productif-“ cela a duré environ une demi-heure. Un discours sur la perfection qu'il avait quand il se tenait là, à regarder le corbeau.

“Merci de vous joindre à nous, et nous espérons que vous avez apprécié cette présentation! Au nom de Cyberlife, je vous souhaite une belle journée”, a-t-elle dit en sortant de scène, Connor suivant une commande de mouvement de signal main. Elle est retournée à sa voiture, avant qu'ils n'entrent tous les deux. Le département de police n'était pas si loin. La route était courte, et un peu comme la dernière, très calme.

Quelque chose que Connor a remarqué quand il est sorti de la voiture et est entré dans le service était les gens. Vers vingt-cinq ans, quelques-uns sont intéressés, quelques-uns ont peur, certains semblent en colère, et d'autres ignorent complètement la situation. Courtney s'est arrêté à la zone de réception. “Bonjour,” dit-elle pour Android. "Je m'appelle Courtney, je suis ici au nom de Cyberlife. Nous sommes ici pour donner à cette station un ajout à leur arsenal d'androïdes. Pourrais-je parler avec la personne en charge?"L'Androïde hocha la tête.

Se tenant devant une salle de réunion en verre, Connor regarda autour de lui, scannant la zone. Courtney est partie après avoir parlé au directeur. Elle regarda t lui. "RK800, c'est ta nouvelle maison maintenant. C'est là que vous allez rester - je veux que vous sachiez quelque chose. Je veux que tu t'appelles Connor, d'accord? C'est ce qu'ils seront tous de vous, maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas que des chiffres et des lettres. Vous êtes important. Voici votre première mission avant d'avoir votre partenaire. Souvenez-vous de tout”, a-t-elle dit avant de lui remettre un dossier et de partir.

Il a rapidement lu le dossier. Un déviant a tué deux personnes et retenait un enfant en otage. C'était son premier, et ce n'était qu'à quelques rues. Il pouvait même entendre les hélicoptères. Il a mis le dossier sur un bureau, avant de sortir par les portes. Il a décroché pendant qu'un hélicoptère volait à ses côtés. Intéressant, il a regardé le sol, la lumière du projecteur de l'hélicoptère heurtant une surface réfléchissante. Il a ramassé une pièce par terre. Comment incroyable. Ils n'étaient plus en circulation. Il doit avoir eu de la chance. Il a commencé à jouer avec, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment où la situation se produisait. Il monta dans l'ascenseur - monte.


End file.
